


Tease

by KYotodo



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Nothing serious, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 23:44:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14758556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KYotodo/pseuds/KYotodo
Summary: “我们需要谈谈，兄弟，”Thor说道。





	Tease

Loki光鲜亮丽地走进会客厅时，Thor已经面色严肃地坐在茶几边，双目炯炯有神地望着他。

“我们需要谈谈，兄弟，”Thor说道。

“那么说吧，”Loki坐在他对面，解开外套的扣子。他身上的三件套和Thor的T恤运动裤——以及整个客厅——格格不入。“我看不出有什么人能够阻止你说话。”

“你在引诱Anthony，”Thor对Loki话中的讽刺充耳不闻，“你应当中止这一行为。”

“怎么，尊敬的国王陛下，你的管辖权还延伸到中庭了吗？”

Thor严肃地望着他。“我明了你的作风，兄弟，你乐于引诱他人，玩弄他们的感情。我不能坐视吾友受伤。”

Loki瞪着他看了好一会儿，发现Thor似乎没觉得自己说的话很好笑。

“我相信你肯定注意到Stark并非纯洁的公主，”他说，“还轮不到你来守卫他的贞洁，也轮不到你来管束我的行为。”

“吾友Anthony并非心如铁石，”Thor沉静地说，“他确实有一颗心，尽管他并不愿意承认。我并非以保护者自居，而是以朋友的身份试图善待他。”

他严肃的态度让Loki皱了皱鼻子。“你不需要担心他的……心，”他极尽嘲讽地突出最后一个字，“我意在一时的欢愉。”

Thor的眉毛开始打结。“好。”他说。过了一会儿，他才接着问道：“但是我并不明白为何是他……”

Loki挑起一边眉毛。“看看现在是谁在贬低Stark？”

“并非如此，”Thor急忙打断道，“Anthony确实魅力非凡，但你向来对凡人嗤之以鼻。”

Loki偏了偏头。“除了你的偏见之外，还有什么其它原因禁止我这么做吗？”

Thor用审视的眼神看着他。“我知道你喜欢挑战，而在这件事上Anthony并非挑战。”

“并非所有事情都需要是挑战，”Loki开始不耐烦了，“我也享受一切形式的欢愉。这个话题大可到此终结。”

就是在这个时候Stark冒出头来。他也穿着正式到极点的三件套，酒红色的领带和Loki绿松石的围巾十分相称。Thor足够了解他，知道这套行头是他的另一种盔甲；自从Loki以临时魔法参谋的身份进驻复仇者大厦以来，Stark就坚持正装出现在一切可能有Loki存在的公共场合。Thor认为Loki也注意到了这一事实，并且显然他乐在其中，如果他时不时的毫无必要的挑衅说明了什么的话。

“我听到我的名字，”Stark说，“你们在说我坏话吗？就算说了也别承认，我还不想正式对阿斯加德宣战，非常感谢。”

“我们没有——”

“我们在讨论你对——啊，我相信那个词是一夜情——来者不拒的态度。”Loki愉快地告知他。

Thor看了Loki一眼，然后小心地看向Stark，后者似乎并没被冒犯到。

“你对中庭文化学的很快嘛，”他步履轻快地走向咖啡机，“我必须声明，我来者不拒只是因为来者都很符合我的胃口。”

“噢，”Loki怀疑地眯起眼睛，“那么能否请你举出一个你会拒绝的例子呢？”

Tony拿着他的马克杯轻轻晃荡，漫不经心地说道：“Thor，比方说。”

“什么？”Thor大声抗议，Stark摆了摆手：“无意冒犯，真的，只是，唔，我真的不想正式对阿斯加德宣战，你懂吧？外交这种东西非常微妙的。”

“我向你保证与我交欢不会引起任何外交问题，”Thor宣布说。Loki看了他一眼，他真的没有意识到自己说的话有多好笑。

“呃，谢啦？”Stark不太确定地回道。他举起咖啡杯向Thor示意，然一饮而尽。

“这个例子失效了，”Loki说，然后他转向Thor，“而你又失去了一个理由。”

Thor看起来大为懊悔，Stark问道：“什么？什么理由？”

“关于他阻止我向你求欢，”Loki说，“显然Thor并不觉得你能保护好你自己，无论是身体上还是情感上。”

Stark看起来有点不确定该恼火还是该感动。“谢啦，Thor，谢谢你保护我免受——等等，什么？”他几乎跳了起来。

“我的兄弟试图引诱你，”Thor解释说，“我认为他意在伤害你并以此为乐。”

“不，不是，这不是重点，不，这就是重点，”Stark用力抹了把脸，“我一定是睡得太少出现了幻觉，我的天。”

“这不是幻觉，”Loki轻快地说，“我确实注意到你的……魅力，并且不抗拒更进一步的探索。但我必须得说，你现在的反应冒犯到我了。”

“是啊，因为显然我应该在一个前任反派、混乱之神对我有非分之想的时候处之淡然。”Stark嘟囔说。“不，不了，谢谢，你们这些神啊，不。我会假装这段对话没发生过。”

“为什么？”Loki愉快地追问道，“你是在担忧你的生命安全吗？如果我同意让Thor监视的话你会放心一点吗？”

Stark瞪着他。

“这听起来是个解决方案，”Thor说。

Stark飞快地一甩头，瞪着Thor。

“你怎么说？”Loki问道。

“不，”Stark用力地说，“不。你们这些神啊。”

“为什么？”Loki再度问道。

“我向你保证——”

“因为！”Stark顿了顿，现在两个神都盯着他看，他焦躁地玩着外套的扣子，“因为不。理由？首先，我不想搅和进你们诡异的兄弟关系之间；而且我也不喜欢被人看着，除非他也是参与者，但是这不是重点，重点是我不喜欢被人监管着；第三，种族不相容，好吧？种族不相容，之类的；还有，比方说，我们住在同一个屋檐下呢，这会让事情变得复杂。之类的”

他一口气说完，停下来，与两个神各自对视。

“首先，”Loki说，“没有什么诡异的兄弟关系，我不是他的弟弟。”

与此同时Thor说：“我们的兄弟关系一点都不诡异。”

Stark做了个鬼脸。Loki瞪了Thor一眼，“第二，我想Thor完全不介意参与进来，我也不介意，因为他并不是一个优秀的竞争者。”

“——阿斯加德的女士青睐我胜过你，弟弟，”Thor说。

Stark翻了个白眼，挥了挥手：“看到没？诡异的兄弟关系。”

Loki忽视了他。“精灵青睐我，而他们看都不看你。”

“那是因为精灵族的审美扭曲，”Thor笃定地说。

“阿斯加德的审美也没有好到哪里去，”Loki反驳道。

Stark悄悄地往出口走去。“没错，你们就……吵着，别管我，我先去睡觉了。”他嘀咕着，一头撞进一个怀抱里。

“我们需要一个审判者，”Loki搂着他说道。Stark再次翻了个白眼，抱怨道：“在我的大厦里禁止瞬移！”

“我会击败你，兄弟，”Thor走近前来，握住Stark的肩膀，“Anthony将会是一个公正的审判者。”

“我说不，听见吗，”Stark以被夹在两个神之间所能做到的最镇定的语气说道，“不，你们两个找别人去，谢谢，请放过我吧，我只是一个……Stark。”他说。

Loki咧嘴一笑。“但是请考虑一下，我们神族拥有漫长的寿命，即使不刻意学习，积累的经验也远超凡人。”

Thor的两只手都搭在他肩上，和他弟弟完全相反，辐射着惊人的热度。“我向你许诺，钢铁之人，我将会带给你无与伦比的欢愉。”

Stark咽了口口水。“我不是说……不是说这不吸引人。就只是，”他近乎哀求地说道，“复杂！”

“没什么复杂的，”Loki放低了声音诱哄道，“只是性而已，除了一点快乐以外没什么会变化。”

他看着凡人稍微扩散的瞳孔，知道离成功已经不远。他舔了舔嘴唇。

“难道你不想让我们看看凡人的本领吗？”

一击必杀。

“好，”Stark说，“随便了，你们这些神啊。”

Loki笑着抬起眼，在Thor脸上看见回应的笑容。


End file.
